1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a folding workbench or table and more particularly to a space-saver workbench or table which may be easily moved between work and stored positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of folding workbenches and tables have been previously provided. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,213,832; 1,632,939; 1,753,423; 1,776,204; 1,949,405; 2,647,811; 3,080,832; 3,318,269; 4,155,609; 5,067,535; and 6,309,416. See also U.S. Des. Pat. No. 263,533. In many instances, the workbench is used in a garage or shop wherein a sheet or sheets of pegboard are secured to a wall with the pegboard supporting a plurality of tools or the like thereon. Further, in many instances, the workbench will have a vise secured thereto. If the table portion of the prior art folding workbenches are folded or pivoted upwardly from a horizontal work position to an upright stored or folded position, the tools on the pegboard will interfere with the same. Additionally, the prior art is not believed to provide an adequate spring lift assist for the bench which also yieldably maintains the bench in its folded position. Additionally, the prior art folding tables and benches seem to be rather complex in design and are usable in only one particular location.
The space-saver workbench of this invention comprises a framework having an upper end, a lower end, a rearward side and a forward side. The framework may be secured to a wall or the floor for stability purposes. First and second legs are provided at the forward side of the framework with the upper ends thereof being disposed above the upper end of the framework. First and second arms are pivotally secured at one end thereof to the first and second legs above the lower ends thereof. The other ends of the first and second arms are pivotally secured to third and fourth legs above the lower ends thereof.
The upper ends of the first and second legs are pivotally secured to the bottom surface of a table portion forwardly of the rearward end thereof. The upper ends of the third and fourth legs are pivotally secured to the bottom surface of the table portion adjacent the forward end thereof. A pair of elongated springs are secured to and extend between the lower forward end of the framework and the rearward end of the table portion.
The table portion is selectively movable between a horizontal work position to an upright stored position. The springs provide a lift assist when moving the table portion from its work position to its stored position. The springs also yieldably maintain the table portion in its stored position. When in the stored position, the table portion is spaced several inches from the wall.
A principal object of the invention is to provide a space-saver workbench or table.
A further object of the invention is to provide a space-saver workbench which does not objectably protrude from a wall when in its stored position.
A further object of the invention is to provide a space-saver workbench which has a spring lift assist.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a space-saver workbench which includes a spring which yieldably maintains the bench in its stored position.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a space-saver workbench which may support a vice thereon.
A further object of the invention is to provide a space-saver workbench which has adjustable front legs to compensate for an uneven floor.
A further object of the invention is to provide a space-saver workbench which has no complex parts.
A further object of the invention is to provide a space-saver workbench which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.